The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Several forms of electronic communications are available, such as e-mail, personal and professional social networks, blogs, instant messaging, texting and chatting. However, there is little to no organization within each of these types of electronic communications. As a result, this lack of organization leads many people to utilize several of these sources to meet their various needs.
Many organizations or businesses also utilize some form of business records or artifacts, such as status reports, activity logs, and time reports to keep current with operations. These reports can be very time consuming to compile, since information is gathered from multiple unrelated sources. This lack of organization within various sources causes an overload of unrelated and unorganized communication and information.